


Omorashi Meet and Greet

by reallyjustforporn



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipping, Omorashi, Panty wetting, Public Play, Standing Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: POV character goes to an omo play party, afraid of her fetish and being seen. (That doesn't last long.)Basically just pure, unfiltered piss smut. Please enjoy.





	Omorashi Meet and Greet

I am not used to being this vulnerable. Everyone in this room knows some very personal information about me, because I wouldn't be in here otherwise.

Everyone at this meet and greet are strongly encouraged to drink water at every opportunity. I guess the site of our squirming need is supposed to inflame people into talking with each other.

I am so nervous. This is my first public display of being into omo. It's all confidential, and everyone here is into it, but it still leaves me exposed.

Unfortunately, the only distraction from my predicament is drinking the provided drinks and talking with another partygoer. I was too nervous to start a conversation, so now I am sipping my fifth drink. Most have been water, but one was a glass of iced tea. I can feel my bladder filling, but I can't stop sipping. What else is there to do?

Most everyone is paired off at this point, and I feel a little ridiculous for coming. How did I think I would meet Mr. Right in this environment, while desperate for a piss? The problem is that I know everyone knows, and I can tell some of them know I really need to pee.

I tug on the ends of my white blouse, tied below my breasts to show of my slowly distending midriff. The black, knee-length pleated skirt rides low, almost to the top of my pussy.

It's becoming apparent that I am going to piss myself in this room. I knew it was going to happen, that was the plan even, but I didn't want to do it alone!

I'm dancing in place, a wallflower drawing attention to herself. Someone notices my struggles, and he swoops in to save me.

"Hey there. You look cute. You have to go pretty badly, don't you?" he asks.

"God, yes!" I moan, squirming in place.

"What are you going to do, my dear? The bathrooms are all locked."

"I, uh..." I can feel my cheeks redden, "Oh no, I don't know!"

"Yes, you do," he teases.

"I know! I just... What if everyone sees?"

"That's the point, isn't it?"

I bite my lip nervously. God, I want to piss myself in front of all these people, but I would be the first to lose control, and how can you ever decide to piss in front of a stranger?

He takes my chin in his hand and turns my nervous gaze toward his calming eyes. "Let go for 10 seconds. Release some of the pressure, and it won't be noticeable."

It's a direct command. We just met, but I trust him. His eyes are stern, but soft. I feel safe, but still nervous.

"For me?" he adds

"Yes, Sir," I murmur. I let go, counting to ten in my head. He is cupping my cheek, and I cannot break eye contact with him. There is an intensity I can't deny. All the fear has leaked out of me. I just want to please him.

Piss pours out of me in a torrent. I feel it break through my lacy panties and crisscross down my legs before spattering to the floor. Desire flashes through me, and I can feel his growing with mine. My eyes flick to his pants to find his cock hard in his pants.

After ten seconds, I stop the flow, reconnecting our gaze. There is a puddle beneath my bare feet, slowly draining away on the special floor.

"How do you feel?" He asks, breaking the silence.

I am speechless for a moment, reveling in the intensity of it all. It felt amazing to let go. My pussy is on fire, desperate for attention. I'm dripping onto the soft mesh, and I am about to piss again. "I feel good," I reply.

"Yeah?" he teases.

"I want more." I whisper.

"Good girl," he says, "Lift up your skirt." He pulls his hand away from me, and I am drawn to follow him, but I stop myself.

I flip my skirt up immediately, showing off my dripping panties and wet legs. I hide my face behind the hem, a little embarrassed to be on display like this.

"May I touch you?"

"Yes, please," I gasp.

He draws himself close to me, sliding a hand between my legs. A squirt of piss escapes me, but this just encourages him. His fingers find my slit and press against it.

A load moan escapes me, and I fall back against the wall. He slips his fingers inside my panties, fingering me passionately. With a careful tug, he undoes the tie around my bust, letting my bare breasts fall free.

I can tell that everyone is watching our display, but at this point, I don't care. I want them to see. I want to cum in front of all these people. I want to piss myself in front of all these people. I want them all to see.

I run my free hand on his clothed cock, feeling it twitch against my palm. "Fuck me." I whisper.

He lifts me off the floor, and I instinctively wrap my legs around him. My hands are free, so I release his cock, and guide it around my panties and inside me.

He is gentle at first, making sure that I can handle his girth before thrusting inside of me. The wall braces me, and he fucks me into it. slamming his cock into me again and again. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and moan into his ear.

I beg for more. He obliges, adjusting me so one of his hands is free, letting him rub my clit in time with his strokes. I lean back into the wall, feeling the orgasm coming. He begins kissing and nipping at my breasts as they bounce in front of him, and I can't take it. As he sinks his teeth into me one more time, I cum, crying out with pleasure as he fucks me into the wall.

His orgasm follows close behind, filling me to the brim. Aftershocks tear through me as he finishes his final thrusts. My need to piss is forgotten in the passion of the moment, in the delirious abandon of pleasure.

As I come back to my senses, I realize he is still inside me, kissing my neck and holding me against the wall. I am confused by this until I feel it. He sighs into my chest, releasing his bladder inside me.

My breath hitches at the wonderful session. I have never felt so full, so naughty, so deliciously depraved. I grind against him, practically purring.

His piss overflows and starts to leak from me, ruining his pants, so he pulls out and sets me on the ground. All the piss and cum rushes out of me, caressing my sensitive g-spot on it's way out. I shudder, desperate to touch myself and get off again.

He points his now half-flaccid cock at my body. Moments later, the last of his pee shoots out, painting my chest. The golden liquid streams down my body, absolutely saturating my outfit.

I can't help it. I reach into my panties and start masturbating as he pisses on me, fucking myself with no consideration for who's watching our dirty display.

As he finishes, he gets closer to me, drawing me against his body. He gently grips neck, and pulls me into a passionate kiss. His other hand traces my body until his fingers find mine, aiding in my masturbation until I cum a second time, my pleasured sounds lost to his lips.

He pets my hair as I come down, kissing my neck, chest, and shoulders to help me recover.

After several silent minutes, I finally manage, a quiet, "Wow..."

"Good?" he asks, grinning.

"Yes, oh god, yes!"

"Do you think you have one more orgasm in you, sweetheart?"

My smile is almost delirious. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Naughty girl!" he says, looking proud, "Do you still have to piss?"

"Yes."

He sinks to his knees in front of me. "Then let go."

"Yes, Sir."

He runs his hands up my bare legs, sliding the skirt out of the way. I grab the fabric as it touches my fingers, keeping it from getting in his way again.

He begins kissing and licking my thighs, never quite reaching my center, When he looks up at me expectantly, I relax, letting go of all that I had been holding.

He kneels in my stream, almost immediately becoming soaked, and continues his gentle ministrations. He strokes my legs, pulling them apart by degrees to reach my needy cunt.

As my stream tapers off, I am desperate in a different way. The feelings of release and the warmth of my piss has me sensitive and wanting. It takes all my power to not shove his face between my legs. I am practically twitching with need as he teases me, despite my earlier orgasms.

Finally, he presses his lips against my sodden underwear, sucking gently. My fingers squeeze the damp fabric of the skirt, and tiny sounds escape me.

"Please, Sir," I beg, pitifully, quivering above him.

Something wicked flashes through my eyes, and he devours me. His face is lost between my legs, and I can feel him everywhere. He yanks my panties aside and slips his tongue inside with vigor.

My pleasured moans and cries echo through the room, and I am practically crawling up the wall with it all. He has a firm grip on my hips, pulling me onto his face.

The skirt slips from my fingers as I throw my hands back to grip the wall. It flutters around him, like a privacy curtain, though there is no hiding what is happening beneath it.

This time, when I come, my legs give way beneath me, and I slide to the floor, shaking. He pulls his face away so that he can guide me safely to the ground, while using his fingers to help me finish the ride.

After all is said and done, I find myself a messy heap on the floor, my body damp with his piss, my breasts free, and my pussy on display for the whole room, peeking out from behind the soaked lace.

Everyone is staring at us in shock and wonder, and I see several fully erect cocks in the room, eyes torn away from their very squirmy companions.

After I regain the ability to speak, I break the silence by saying, "Well, that was fun!"

The room fills with a chorus of laughter, and soon everyone resumes what they had been doing. It doesn't take long before I hear the spattering of piss on the floor.

"It seems you broke the seal of the night," he whispers to me, grinning as wide as he can.

"I guess so," I giggle.

I'm not sure what to say for a moment, and silence stretches between us. The nervousness starts to eat at me again, but I shove it aside. When did I have the most fun: huddled nervous in the corner, or when I threw caution to the wind and fucked a stranger with abandon?

I turn, look him right in the eyes, and say, "So, wanna get something to drink?"


End file.
